Harry Potter - Alternate Epilogue
by Aurelion
Summary: Alternate epilogue because I've heard many people couldn't identify with the real one. One-shot. R&R appreciated!


**Hey! I have written this quick alternate epilogue for the Harry Potter books because I have recently read that most people didn't really like the real one since they weren't able to identify themselves with the golden trio as adults. Most Potterheads are teenagers and young adults, so I felt that something like this would be more fitting because I can totally identify with this. Anyway, I hope you like it! R&R please!**

* * *

><p>One month had passed since the big battle at Hogwarts. One month during which Harry, Ron, and Hermione had tried to figure out what to do next. Of course, they had never finished their education, spending their 7th year of school in their tent. But they had won. Voldemort, who had gotten stronger and more influential with each passing day, was dead. Harry himself had killed him. Well, he had more or less killed himself. His curse had backfired because he had used a wand which had not been his, in the end, but Harry's. Harry had won the wand's allegiance when taking the Hawthorne wand from Draco, who had been the Elder Wand's owner at that time. In the end, one didn't have to kill its owner to gain control over the most powerful wand ever in existence. But Harry hadn't wanted it. He had thought about putting it back into Dumbledore's tomb but Hermione had managed to convince him to destroy it. They had broken it in half before burning it.<p>

"We should've kept it, don't you think?" – "Ronald, when will you finally stop talking about it? This is exasperating." Harry was taken back to reality by his two friends arguing again. He wondered if they would ever stop. Ever since Ron had heard about the rumours of the three Hallows being real, he had been very enthusiastic about the idea of owning the Elder Wand. Burning it had not ended the arguing, though. Every now and then he would start talking about it out of the blue. "But honestly, the strongest wand in the world! Nobody could've beat us with Harry being its master!" – "I didn't want it." He looked over at Harry. "Yes, I know that. We wouldn't have burned it otherwise, now, would we?" Hermione sighed loudly. She was, as so often, sitting over an opened book. It was probably _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_ again. She had been reading it again and again, as if some part of her believed everything would be fine if she just kept reading it. On the other hand, Voldemort was dead. Everything was well now, was it not? "Honestly, Ronald. Just let it rest. The wand is destroyed and can't be brought back, you might as well just stop talking about it already." He pouted. "Sorry, Hermione."

Harry disliked it when his two friends were arguing. They weren't supposed to do that. On the other hand, they weren't supposed to be snogging whenever he entered a room, either. When they argued, he at least didn't feel like the odd one out. Although, of course, he still had his own girlfriend, Ginny. He hadn't heard of her for a while. The last time they had seen each other was two weeks ago, when Ron, Hermione, and Harry had left the burrow. Harry had wanted to write her but he had lost his owl Hedwig during the flight from Privet Drive what seemed years ago and he didn't want to bother Ron. Of course, he could've apparated but he didn't want to bother Mr and Mrs Weasley either. They were still grieving. Of course they were, as Fred had not survived the final battle. He had been buried in Godric's Hollow, along the side of Lupin, Tonks, and all the others who had fought bravely. A monument for the casualties of the Second Wizarding War had also been built, it was now engraved with the names of those who had died in battle. The list was enormous.

The three friends had left the burrow two days after the funeral. Mr and Mrs Weasley had repeatedly reassured them that they were welcome to stay longer but they had refused. For two weeks, they had been living in a room in the Hog's Head now. Aberforth didn't even charge them anything, they only had to pay for their food and beverages. He had given them shelter without asking any further questions. A few days ago the three friends had decided to send an owl to Professor McGonagall who had been named headmistress of Hogwarts. She had agreed to meet them in the inn this evening. "What time is it?" Harry's question disturbed the silence. "Almost six." Ron and Hermione looked at him while he yawned and got up from his bed. "I guess, we should change and get downstairs to eat something." – "You mean you should change. I find your current attitude rather pathetic. We might be on holiday but that doesn't mean you should wear your pyjamas all day." Hermione was probably right but neither Harry nor Ron thought it important to wear actual clothes nowadays. They couldn't quite find the motivation to dress themselves appropriately. Not when they stayed inside the whole day, anyway.

"Give us a break, Hermione! I know things aren't going as planned, well, we don't even have a plan but still, we defeated Voldemort and his deatheaters, don't you think we have earned to give ourselves a break?" She sighed again. "Listen. I have contributed as much as you have and I am still able to go on. I have left this all behind and so should you." Now Ron was the one who snapped back. "You have left it all behind? Then tell us, why do you still read this stupid book, Hermione?!" She looked flabbergasted. "I… I… How dare you!" – "Guys, please. Don't start arguing again. Look at how lost we are together, what do you think would happen if we were to separate because of stupid arguments which won't help any of us anyway? Calm down, both of you. I'm sorry, 'Mione, what I said was wrong. Of course, I hadn't planned to stay here in my pyjamas forever." He wasn't as sorry as he said but he couldn't stand them arguing. Not again. They had just stopped a minute ago, after all. It always reminded him of that time when Ronald had worn the locket and in the end left them to themselves. That had been the worst time of his life, not counting the part at Privet Drive. "Ron, let's just shower and put on some decent clothes." His expression softened. "Yeah. You're probably right." He went over to Hermione, apologised, and gave her a little peck on the cheek. It made her smile, and him blush.

Thirty minutes later, they were sitting in the Hog's Head, butterbeers and toad in the hole in front of them, having a conversation about Quidditch and the surprisingly delicious food Aberforth provided. "This is great, Aberforth. Seriously, where did you learn to cook like that?" Ron's mouth was full as he complimented the cook but the other two were used to that as it was one of his bad habits. "You might want to take another bite, maybe we can understand you better then." A chuckle was heard from behind the bar, Hermione laughed and Ron almost choked on the bits of sausage still present in his mouth. "I'm sorry, it's just a bad habit." Blood rushed to his cheeks making him blush.

Just as the three finished eating, the inn's door opened and an elderly witch wearing black robes entered. "Professor!" Harry got up and reached out with his hand for greeting but she pulled him into an embrace. "I am delighted to see you again." She also embraced Ron and Hermione. Ron took their plates and brought them to Aberforth, at the same time ordering a new round of butterbeer while Harry, Hermione, and Professor McGonagall sat down at their table. "What did you want to talk to me about?" Ron put down the beers in front of them and took his seat. Hermione cleared her throat before starting to talk. "Well, Professor… We don't really know what to do now, you know. We have talked it all through and we seem to have two possibilities. Since we never finished our education, would it be possible to return to Hogwarts for our seventh year of school?" – "Well, of course! You would be very welcome at school. If you like." She smiled encouragingly which made the three of them smile slightly, too. "Well…", began Harry, not sure how to put this without sounding as if they planned to take advantage of her and her connections but thankfully, Hermione went on. "The other choice we have, without a doubt, would be to start our careers now. We all would like to work at the ministry but we are unsure if we have any chance at all without a finished education and a degree." Professor McGonagall was still smiling. "Normally not, I dare say. But these are not normal circumstances. Where exactly would you like to work? As I recall, Mr Potter, you wanted to become an auror, correct?" - "I still want to be an auror and fight against evil wizards. So does Ron." He looked over to Ronald who started nodding enthusiastically. "What about you, Miss Granger?" She blushed. "I'd like to work in the _Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures_." Now McGonagall was the one who nodded. "I see…"

They were still sitting at the table, talking quietly, when Aberforth brought them each their third butterbeer two hours later. "Thank you, Aberforth", said the professor. He nodded curtly and returned to clean glasses behind the bar. "I will send an owl to Kingsley on your behalf. I'm sure he will be happy to welcome you to the Ministry. After all, many of the workers have been killed during respectively have quit after the war. You might even meet some of your old classmates there." The faces of all three lighten up at her words. "Thank you, professor." – "Now that you are not my students anymore, you might as well call me Minerva. We're still together in the Order, after all." She smiled slightly. "Will the Order continue to exist?" The question was out before Harry could stop himself. Although Voldemort was dead, he didn't want the Order to cease to exist. It was what connected all of them, since their parents had already been members. Sirius had been one, as well as Tonks and Remus. A lump formed in his throat, the grief threatened to overcome him again. He wouldn't let it. "The Order is still intact. We may have lost a few…" Her voice was quiet and sad. "Those who were members of the organisation you founded two years ago, most of them are now in the Order. Voldemort might be dead but dark magic and evil thoughts are still out there. The Order is almost as important as the ministry's aurors. We will continue fighting." Harry gave a silent sigh, he was relieved.

Minerva bid them good night half an hour later and left the inn while the others paid and went upside to their room. "I'm excited. I hope Kingsley will be able to give us jobs." – "Is he even the one hiring people?" Harry and Ron were in conversation, not noticing Hermione who made faces while walking up the stairs behind them. "Even if he doesn't, he's the bloody minister for magic now, I'm sure he's got something to say in these kind of matters." – "Guys, seriously. Try not to get your hopes up too high, we have no degree." The boys turned around to look at her. "But you're incredibly smart, he killed Voldemort, and I… well, I'm pretty good looking, am I not? Don't you think they will count that in? In any way?" She laughed. Of course, that was exactly what he had been aiming for. Hermione had been quiet and sad for the past weeks. She always tried not to let them notice but they had. The war hadn't been easy for any of them but sometimes it seemed that she was suffering most. Neither Ron nor Harry had ever talked about it but they had both heard her crying herself to sleep, talking and tossing in her sleep. She obviously was experiencing nightmares. She wasn't alone. Ron had nightmares every now and then, especially about his dead brother, how his eyes had been open yet unfocused. He blamed himself. It was stupid, there was nothing he could've done to save Fred but it didn't matter.

Only Harry liked sleeping these days. He had some minor nightmares, too but he was used to that. After all, he had seen all the cruel things Voldemort had done while the connection of their two minds had been strongest. He didn't mind the nightmares which mostly included himself dying at the dark lord's hand. It was the waking hours he dreaded, for when he was awake his thoughts always ended up circling all the dead people lying in the great hall, all those who had died for him. As they were now. Thankfully, Hermione continued speaking. "Well, we will see what kind of answer Kingsley will have. Maybe we're lucky, we might receive the answer tomorrow."

They were not lucky. They didn't have word from neither Minerva nor Kingsley for almost a week. Ron was starting to get anxious when, finally, on the sixth day of waiting, an owl tapped on the window of their room shortly after they had risen and dressed. Harry took the letter while Ron gave the owl some water and something to eat. All three of their names were written on the envelope, the handwriting was clean and sharp. Harry opened the letter and gave the piece of paper to Hermione. She started reading it out right away.

"_Harry, Ron, and Hermione._

_I received a letter from Professor McGonagall in which she stated that you would like_

_to start working at the Ministry instead of finishing your degree._

_Normally, this would be unacceptable. However, I have talked to the heads of_

_the departments you would like to join. We discussed the matter and I hereby send this owl_

_to let you know that we would like you to work for us. The three of you need to_

_visit my office tomorrow. I will invite the heads of departments so we can talk._

_Expecting you at 2pm, level 1._

_Kingsley_

_PS: Minerva knows."_

The three friends didn't say anything, they just stared at each other, eyes wide, mouths open. "I can't believe it! We're going to work for the ministry!" Ron started laughing and boxed the air, unable to contain himself. Harry started laughing, too. "We should celebrate!" – "Wait a second! I really don't want to killjoy but we do not have the jobs yet. We are only invited for an interview." She knew that what she had just said was right, she knew it was illogical to celebrate but she couldn't help it. The boys were almost out of the room when they instead started hugging each other, waving to Hermione to join them who willingly came and got hugged, too.

They went downstairs and ordered two butterbeers each. "What is wrong with you, something to celebrate?" Aberforth was taken aback by their laughing faces. "Maybe." Harry grinned at him and took the beers to the table, with the help of Ron. Sitting at the table, they clinked glasses and drank deep. "Do you think we'll be alright?" Hermione's question brought the other two back to reality. "Well…" Harry said, "at least we might have a job starting tomorrow." – "Yes but what about… a job won't solve our problems." He smiled sadly. "It's a start."


End file.
